


Employees Only

by StayBriizee



Category: Order of Chaos
Genre: Bar, Bathroom Sex, Choking, Clubbing, F/M, Rough Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayBriizee/pseuds/StayBriizee
Summary: On a fun and relaxing night out, you're approached by a daringly confident stranger. It's obvious that he has ulterior motives in mind; what happens when your curiosity takes the lead?





	Employees Only

“Well, aren’t you the sexiest fucking girl in this place?”

You look up from your phone to see a man, with one hand in his pocket, and the other holding a straw between his teeth. He wore a suit jacket, unbuttoned, with a bright white dress shirt underneath. A black tie stretched from his neck to his belt buckle. You look around yourself from the couch where you sit; the bar was full, with music blaring; maybe you’d misheard him; maybe he was talking to someone else entirely. You follow his eyes, which are locked on you, tracing up from your heels to your thighs, to your chest, back up to your face. A smirk spreads across his face as he adjusts his straw with this tongue.

“I’m sorry… could you say that again?”

“I said, ‘well, aren’t you the sexiest fucking girl in this place’. Then I looked you up and down, because I like the fucking view. Is that cool with you?”

Stunned silence falls on your lips, and the silence is filled with satisfied laughs as he stretches his hand out toward you for a handshake.

“I’m Rick.”

You take his hand, which he tugs toward him to get you to stand. You follow his lead, and he pulls you in close; as close as he can get you without his lips touching yours. You look into his eyes, glowing green and brown from the lights on the ceiling above. His hand travels up your forearm with a light squeeze as he licks his lips and removes the straw from his mouth.

“Do I scare you?” he asks, with the air of arrogance he’d first spoke. A lump grows in your throat, making it difficult for you to struggle out your words.

“I, um…. Do you want me to be honest?”

A light chuckle leaves Rick’s mouth, which you feel against your lips. He gets closer, his nose touching yours, his voice lowering to a whisper. He gives your forearm another light squeeze.

“I know we just met, but do you think I want you to fucking lie to me?”

You try to back your face away from his own, but with every movement of yours, he moves his own face closer. He’s close enough for you to smell his cologne; intoxicating and expensive. Your throat tightens the longer he looks at you, unwavering.

“You scare me,” leaves your mouth, and your trembling lips.

Rick smiles and raises his brow, releasing his grip on your arm, moving his hand up to your face. He strokes your jawline with his fingertip and lifts your chin with his thumb.

“I shouldn’t scare you,” he says, placing his straw back between his teeth. “But at least it turns you on, right?”

A sharp exhale leaves your mouth, and you feel the quickening of your heart in your chest. Rick traces his finger from your jaw, down your neck, stopping to put his thumb against your throat. He presses lightly and watches you squirm to his touch. He brushes his lips against your cheek, then leans into your ear. You feel his breath pulsing against your skin, his thumb still pressed against your throat. He got off on the control he had over you; you were transfixed, and he saw it.

“Is your pussy wet?”

Rick’s hand grazes against your stomach; he lets his fingers linger below your belly button. He looks up and down your body, with no words exchanged for a few moments; only a thick tension between the both of you. His hand moves slowly from your stomach to your hips, where he squeezes sharply, pulling your waist against his. A seriousness filled his face now, with furrowed brows, and the arrogant smile wiped off his face. His question looped in your head, again and again, endlessly in the silence, until it was broken by his voice, which had changed tone.

“Answer me when I’m fucking speaking to you.”

His words reverberated through your body, which was warm with sweat. You feel his hand creep up your back, wrapping around the back of your neck before you answer.

“Yes.”

Rick’s fingers ride up into your scalp, grabbing a fistful of hair and tilting your head backwards. His eyes burn holes into yours, and his tone gets colder.

“How about you try that again, but this time, actually try to fucking impress me, huh? Do you know how to do that?”

You feel Rick’s tongue swirl upwards, from your collarbone to your jaw. You felt as if he was marking you as his; in a club full of people, surrounded by people. He owned you. Your body belonged to him, your movements dictated by his touch, your words preceded by his. His lips touch your ear, and he whispers.

“Are you wet?”

You shiver under his touch, and his eyes lock onto yours, waiting impatiently for you to answer. He wanted you, he wanted all of you; wholly and completely, he wanted you to admit how bad you wanted him. He wanted to hear that yes, tonight, it only took him minutes to make you ache for him.

“Yes, I’m fucking wet.”

“Are you fucking lying to me?”

“I’m not lying to you.”

A smug laugh rose out of Rick’s throat as he put his straw back in his mouth.

“You want me to fuck you, then?”

Rick watches as you nod, grabbing your hand and motioning with his head for you to follow. He leads you to the employee’s only bathroom. After closing the door behind both of you, he corners you against the door, his hand planted just beside your head. His other hand lifts your dress, hungrily squeezing your thigh, but his eyes never break contact with you. You wrap your fingers inside his waistband and tug his hips toward you. You can feel that he’s hard as you move your hand down to massage him with your hands, and you feel yourself get wetter. Rick moans, but quickly grabs both of your hands, pinning them above your head in one aggressively swift motion. Just as quickly, you find yourself with Rick’s tongue in your mouth. You hear the growls and moans leave his throat with caged restraint; he’s enjoying himself as much as you are, anxious to taste you, to touch you, to feel you.

Rick’s lips pull away from the kiss, panting lightly against your neck, his free hand wrapped around your waist, his other still pinning you against the door.

“You want me so bad, I can fucking smell it,” he growled, biting your neck hard enough to blur the lines between pleasure and pain. “You’ve never wanted anyone they way you want me.”

Rick lets go of your wrists, hiking your dress up above your hips. Again, his lips brush against your ear, making you inhale sharply. Your body anticipates his voice, his breath, and his every demand.

“Show me your pussy.”

Rick takes a few steps back to watch you, and you oblige, lifting your dress up to your belly, and pulling your panties down to the floor. You slide a finger between your lips to tease him. You see his hand stroking himself subtly as he approaches you again, kissing your lips with a satisfied smirk. In the heat of the kiss, his body pressed up against yours, your back pressed against the door, his finger replaces yours, rubbing slowly between your lips, and running circles around your clit. You feel two of his fingers slip inside you, overtaking your body with a shudder and gasp as you pull on Rick’s tie.

Rick’s eyes stare into yours as his fingers slip in and out of your pussy, with a satisfied smirk crawling across his face each time you tilt your head back to moan. As his fingers work, you stroke his length through his pants, your body begging to have him inside you. With each stroke of yours, Rick’s fingers go deeper, harder, and faster inside of you.

“You weren’t lying when you said you were dripping fucking wet for me, huh?”

You wrap his tie around your hand, leaning your head against the door and closing your eyes, feeling his stare as he waits for you to reply. Words escape you, and you only nod and moan to his touch.

You feel Rick’s fingers pull out of you, and watch him as he licks the taste of you off his fingers. He then works his fingers into your own mouth, stepping forward to bring his face less than an inch from yours.

“Do you like the way your pussy tastes?” he asks in a low whisper.

You nod, and he pulls his fingers out of your mouth, licking them himself. “So do I.”

Rick begins kissing down from your neck, to your chest, to your belly button, to your waist. Now on his knees, he leaves several kisses on your hips before snaking his tongue down to your clit, and lifting one of your legs up onto his shoulders. You feel his tongue work itself between your lips, the sensation tensing your entire body. You squeeze his head lightly with your thighs. He responds with an exhaled moan, his eyes closed as he enjoys the taste of you on his tongue, and the feel of you against his lips. As his tongue quickens pace, you moan louder, your fingers desperately raking through his short black hair. You feel an orgasm build throughout your body, in your shaky hands, your shakier breaths, and your legs, wobbling, struggling to keep you upright. As you get closer and closer, Rick’s tongue moves painfully slow, lingering in one spot before moving on to the next. He watches your tormented writhing, and listens to your desperate moans as he forces you to live in the thick of your ecstasy for as long as he pleases.

“We’re gonna…. get caught,” struggles to leave your mouth between breathless moans, as you steady yourself with the doorknob behind you. Rick’s tongue pauses as his eyes look up at you, one eyebrow raised in aggravation from being interrupted. He swirls his tongue around your clit once more before pulling away and standing, grabbing your jaw with his hand.

“Maybe you should shut the fuck up, then.”

Rick unbuckles his belt and slides it out through the loops. He wraps the belt around your neck, buckling it and pulling you towards him.

“There we go. Now you get to be a bitch on a leash. Are you gonna be a good girl for me now?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Who owns that pretty fucking pussy?”

“You do. It’s yours daddy, you fucking own it.”

Rick tugs on the belt to bring you in for a kiss, then tugs it again to pull you off of him.

“Get down on your knees.”

As you do as you’re told, Rick’s free hand unbuttons and unzips his pants. You pull his pants and boxer briefs down to his knees, and cup his balls with your hand, massaging them with your fingertips as your tongue wets his head. You swirl your tongue in circles around the tip of him, while Rick tugs your leash to guide your head further and further down his length. You stick out your tongue to massage the underside of his shaft with your tongue, and hear a moan escape his throat; “Fuck,” he moans, “There’s a good girl.”

You switch your focus, licking the underside of his shaft, then working down to his balls. You wind your tongue around his balls, sucking them, massaging them with your mouth. Rick releases his hold on your leash and holds your head in place with this hand, moaning under his breath fervently. “I love fucking dirty girls like you.”

You work his balls in your mouth for a while, kissing them, licking them, sucking them, worshipping them. You watch intently for Rick’s approval, and feel your body throb each time he moans. With a final kiss on his balls, you work your way back up to his shaft, taking him into your mouth again, tasting all that you want so bad. Rick smirks as you moan with his dick in your mouth. He wraps your leash back around his hand and pulls you closer to himself, biting his lip and laughing to himself as he watches you follow his every beck and call.

Rick’s moans escalate as you work your way farther and farther down his shaft. You twist your head back and forth as your tongue swirls around him; you look up at him while you work, and see his eyes studying your face, your lips, your throat. As the minutes pass, his grip on your leash tightens as he thrusts his hips toward you, holding your head firmly in place with the leash.

“Play with yourself while I fuck your dirty fucking throat.”

You slide your hand between your legs, working your clit as you wrap your tongue around Rick. As he picks up his pace, with nearly all of him down your throat, you gag, despite your best attempts to hold your breath. Rick pulls you off of him and grabs your face by the jaw. He spits on your face, pulling your leash once again towards him.

“Don’t gag.”

You take him into your mouth again, and brace your throat as he thrusts his hips toward your mouth. He uses his free hand to hold your head in place, your nose pressed against his skin, taking in the scent of his cologne again, only serving to make you wetter. You gag from the intake of breath, and Rick pulls you off to spit on your face again, smearing the spit into your mouth with his fingers. He holds your mouth open and spits inside, then closes your mouth and shoves you to the floor.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he starts, “Right on this dirty fucking floor. A disgusting bathroom floor is right where you fucking belong. Say it.”

Getting on all fours, you obey. “A disgusting bathroom floor is right where I fucking belong.”

Rick presses himself up against you, and pulls your leash, bringing your body back toward him, licking the crook of your neck.

“And why’s that where you fucking belong?” he asks, tightening the leash around your throat.

“Because I’m a whore, and I’m yours.”

Rick grabs the back of your neck and presses your face against the floor, as he rubs his cock between the lips of your pussy. You’re dripping wet, your body pulsing, aching, begging for him to be inside of you. He presses the head slowly inside of you, then stops. He does this several times, your body nearly brought to tears by the wait.

“Please fuck me, baby,” you beg. “I need you inside of me.”

Rick chuckles as he continues teasing your pussy, watching you squirm, enjoying every sight of your aching body.

“I’m not your baby. You don’t even fucking know me. I’m just some guy you decided to fuck.”

A whine nearly escapes your throat before you feel yourself full with the length of him. You let out a moan that sounds like a cry as Rick begins to fuck you, one hand gripping your hips to pull you closer, and the other tugging on your makeshift leash. You feel a wave of ecstasy flush over your body as he gives you what you’d been craving all night. “Yes, daddy, yes, please fuck me,” you moan. Rick moans and laughs, pulling on your leash to bring your head up off the floor.

“And who fucking told you to speak?”

His thrusts get faster and rougher as you lose yourself wholly and completely to him, your face pressed against the floor, your mind in a haze. You feel Rick’s finger working your clit from behind, and your toes curl as he brings you closer and closer to orgasm. Your mouth hangs wide open as you’re about to cum, but Rick pulls his hand away, using his free hand to hold one of your arms behind your back.

“Not yet. I’m gonna make you wait for it.”

Rick pulls you up by your leash and flips you over on your back, crawling on top of you. He pulls off his tie and unbuttons his shirt, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face the whole time. He wraps the tie around your head and in front of your mouth, tying it behind your head to gag you. He playfully slaps the side of your face twice and smiles.

“That should keep you behaving for a little while longer.”

He lifts your legs up onto his shoulders and begins to rub the tip of his dick against your clit. He thrusts his lips and uses his hand to guide himself in circles around your spot, watching your every move, listening to your every gagged whimper. You arch your back as he gets you close to the orgasm he has yet to let you have. As you begin to cum, Rick stops again, instead rubbing his fingers between your lips.

You groan as Rick, with rolled up sleeves, pulls your hips into the air and closer to himself, leaving you to balance on your upper back. He laps his tongue between your lips, pooling your wetness on his tongue, tasting your exhaustion, tasting how badly you need to cum. He licks you with one broad stroke, then focuses his tongue against your clit, while one of his fingers slowly works its way in and out of you. Rick’s tongue works rhythmically, fast and hard licks followed by slow, broad, gentle licks that drive you insane. Your body, hot with sweat, begins to shake at the oncoming of another orgasm you pray he’ll let you have. You reach up to grab his hair and brace yourself to cum. His licks slow as he denies you of your instant gratification; he enjoys your taste, enjoys your angst, and ignores your moans for him to let you cum.

He places a second finger inside of you and watches your mouth hang ajar on the cusp of release. He raises his brow and continues to lick and swirl his tongue until a throbbing orgasm takes control of your body. You squeeze his neck with your legs as your back arches and your body quakes, with Rick’s arms wrapped around your waist to keep you in place. He doesn’t stop working his tongue; through your throbbing orgasm you can feel him, his tongue sliding between your lips, around your clit, and back again, as your muffled moans escape your throat. Your orgasm begins to subside, but Rick’s tongue stays at a steady pace that makes your eyes roll into the back of your head. Rick finally slows his pace to a few broad licks, then to a few kisses against your lips and clit.

He lays your hips back onto the floor and again positions himself in front of you, this time pressing against you until he fills you again with his cock. Rick brings his face closer to yours, his lips teasing yours into a kiss. You can taste both him and yourself on his lips and tongue, and feel as he angles his thrusts to find your best spots. You run your hands up his abs and chest, then wrap your arms behind his neck and your legs around his back, digging in your nails the deeper and harder his thrusts become.

Rick leans into your ear as he moans at the feeling of you wrapped around his cock. You hear him curse with pleasure. “You are such a fucking slut, and I love it,” he says through a moan. “Fuck. God you feel so fucking good.”

Rick supports and kisses your neck with one hand, while wrapping the leash around his hand with the other. His thrusts get deeper and faster, and you feel the heat of his breath against your neck each time he moans. You pull him in closer with your legs, still wrapped around his waist, and kiss his neck and collar bones. He pants and moans as he pulls your leash tighter, now making it harder to breathe. He growls and bites your neck, his thrusts quickening still.

“I’m gonna fill that fucking pussy with my cum, do you hear me?” he says between pants and moans. “You’re fucking mine. You’re my bitch.”

You moan with his tie still in your mouth as he cums inside of you. The inside of you feels suddenly warm, and your face flushes as you listen to Rick pant and moan through his orgasm. His thrusts slow and stop, and you feel him throbbing inside you making you his. Rick, panting, pulls your arms from around his neck, and unties his tie from your head. He kisses you and scans your body with his eyes, rubbing your tits with his hand, stroking your nipples with his thumb. His arrogant smirk returns as he rubs his hand against the inside of your thigh.

“We should probably get outta here,” he says, with a light pant laced between his words, “Because I don’t know about you, but I’m sure as fuck not an employee.”


End file.
